


Night Sky

by Hollie47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ruby and Regina watch the stars.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 28





	Night Sky

The white house on Mifflin stood tall under the clear night sky as the moon glowed above. The day had been long; Regina had spent almost twelve hours at Town Hall going through stacks upon stacks of paperwork while over at the diner Ruby had pulled the same hours. More people than usual packed the small building, wanting something to eat and drink, and with some of the staff out sick Ruby found herself doing the work of three people.

Coming home that night, they quietly sat at the kitchen table eating takeaway pasta out of the plastic containers it came in. They were both too worn out to do much else but they managed to head upstairs and shower, changing into their most comfortable pair of pyjamas.

Looking out the bedroom window, Ruby sighed as she looked up at the night sky. Turning to Regina, she grabbed two blankets and mentioned star gazing before bed and took her partner’s hand, leading them outside. Laying the blankets down on the ground, they got comfortable and looked up at the night sky, amazed by the sparkling stars they could see above them.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?” Ruby said as she snuggled up to Regina’s side, pulling the fluffy blanket up with her.

“They are beautiful but not as beautiful as you,” Regina replied, her hand finding Ruby’s and holding onto it as she felt Ruby against her side.

“When I look up at the stars I just think of what else and who else is out there that we don’t know about. I believe that they would be like us, kind of like on Star Trek with the Vulcan’s, Romulan’s, and Klingon’s. They may look different and have different blood but overall we have things in common,” Ruby responded, having marathoned the TV show over the last month.

“We are from the Enchanted Forest and we have fairies, talking crickets, magic, werewolves, dwarfs, Rumplestiltskin, mermaids, and so much more, it’s more than likely that out there in other galaxies is life unknown to us,” Regina replied, stoking the back of Ruby’s hand with her thumb.

“That is true, one day hopefully we will know more and maybe get to meet them,” Ruby said, trying to hold back a yawn.

“I think maybe we should head inside, you’re exhausted my love, we can watch the stars again tomorrow night,” Regina said, knowing they both needed a good night of sleep.

“Okay, I am tired,” Ruby agreed, getting up and stretching out her cold limbs.

Grabbing the blankets off the ground, Regina quickly shook them out and took Ruby’s hand, feeling the warmth of it in her own as she led them inside, the back door closing softly behind them.


End file.
